Plastic containers may be blow-molded from preforms that are injection or compression molded around a core rod. Processes for injection molding the container preforms and then blow molding the containers are illustrated, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,591 and 5,098,274. A process for compression molding the container preforms and then blow molding the containers is illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,386. The preforms and containers may be of monolayer construction, or may be of multilayer construction having one or more intermediate barrier layers, for example, extending at least partially through a wall of the preform or container. Blow-molded plastic containers may be used in many applications, including medical and pharmaceutical applications in which there is a danger that the package may be counterfeited. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide raised indicia on the inside surface of the container that may be viewed by a pharmacist, for example, from outside of the container to confirm that the container and package are genuine.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects or inventions that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A method of making a container preform, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes providing a core having at least one surface recess in the form of negative-mold indicia, and molding a preform around the core such that the preform has internal raised indicia formed by the at least one recess in the core. The preform preferably subsequently is blow-molded to form a container having the raised indicia on an inside surface of the container. This raised indicia on the inside surface of the container may be viewed from outside of the container to confirm that the container is genuine. In accordance with various embodiments of the disclosure, the internal raised indicia may be on the bottom wall, sidewall, shoulder and/or neck of the container.